


Cat Ears

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Conversations, Dress Up, F/F, Flustered Sayo, Mentioned Minato Yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Lisa and Sayo get ready for Yukina's birthday party.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Cat Ears

“I-Imai-san! What is the meaning of this?!”

“Awww, c’mon Sayo, it looks cute on you.”

“No, absolutely not. I will not wear this.”

In a room with clothes laid across the floor. Two girls are dressing up to get ready to go to a party. An enthusiastic brunette, Lisa Imai. And an apprehensive mint, Sayo Hikawa. Sayo is against wearing something so, humiliating. It goes against her serious nature, even if it is for a special occasion.

“It’s Yukina’s birthday Sayo, we’re doing a cat theme, so we have to wear these.”

“N-no, I respect Minato-san and her quirks, but I won’t wear these…..these ears and tail.”

Sayo turns to Lisa, pleading her case to wear normal clothes. The cat ear headband and dress with a tail at the end was way too much for Sayo. The colors match Sayo’s hair making it seem almost like she was an actual cat girl. She was flushed red, hands shaking feeling around the outfit she got on by Lisa’s suggestion. When Lisa told her she got a dress and headband that would suit Sayo, she agreed knowing Lisa’s fashion sense. Never in her dreams would she think of this.

“Don’t forget the paws~.” Lisa teased, flapping the paws around with a playful grin.

“Stop!” Sayo began to try to take her dress off, but Lisa hurriedly put Sayo in a tight hug to stop her from undressing. Sayo tries to free herself, but Lisa kept her hold tight and pouted to Sayo about the outfit. Lisa wasn’t known for her strength but she can pull out some power when she needed. And one of those needs is when Sayo gets flustered and loses her usual composure.

After a while of struggling, Sayo asked to be released. Lisa wanted to be sure Sayo wouldn’t do anything before she let go. Sayo gave her word and Lisa let go of the hug and the two went back to examing Sayo’s outfit.

“C-couldn’t we just go to a cat café if it was cat themed?” Sayo asked, back to her composed state.

“Mmmmmm, I thought of that, bu~t.” The way Lisa made it sound, sounded like there was an ulterior motive behind it. Sayo raised an eye, trying to figure out the brunettes plan.

“But?”

“I figured this would be more fun for us as a band. You know, celebrating it with us bandmates, building more chemistry.”

“Ah, okay, so it was all for the band. I guess, this isn’t that bad then.”

Sayo let out a huge sigh. She wish Lisa would’ve said it earlier and Sayo wouldn’t have tried so hard to get out of it. As long as it aided the band, then Sayo is willing to make an exception if it’s reasonable.

“Aaaannd, I wanted to see you in a cat outfit. Ehe.” Sayo stared at Lisa wide eyed. The red that was gone came right back immediately.

“Imai-san!”

“Calm down, calm down, that’s why it’s only within the band. Nobody else will see. C’mon Sayo, pretty plea~se.”

Lisa began to plead with big puppy dog eyes. Sayo bit her lip at the cute expression Lisa was making. Step by step, Lisa got closer and Sayo began to back up. Then, Sayo’s back hits the wall and Lisa pressed up on Sayo, still with her puppy eyes. Sayo wanted to speak out, but only inaudible sounds came out. Her chest began to pound harder, and beads of sweat started to form.

“Sayo~” Lisa said her name once more, holding onto Sayo, moving her face closer. The mint haired girl, held her breath, then finally exhales.

“O-okay. I’ll….I’ll wear this outfit.”

“Yaaaay! I love you Sayo.”

Lisa pulls Sayo into a hug and Sayo hugged her back. With the matter settled and time to cool down, Sayo rationalized the idea and figured it wouldn’t be too bad. As Lisa said, it was only Roselia and the dress at least was modest and not to showy like Lisa’s. Speaking of which, Sayo couldn’t believe Lisa was going to wear such a revealing cat outfit. Sure the chest area was covered, but so much skin was showing still and the skirt was somewhat high. Sayo had to catch herself from ogling Lisa so much before the other noticed.

“You bought ones for Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san I presume.”

“Yep, the receipt is right there on the nightstand.” Sayo reached over to grab the receipt, believing that it can’t be cheap for four sets of outfits. She was right, but something else caught her eye. There was a five in total sets.

“Wait, it says there’s five. I don’t think Minato-san would be wearing one since it’s her party.”

“Nope.”

“Then why five?” Sayo was really puzzled. There was another one but only four members would be wearing the outfits. She tried to rack her brain around why Lisa would waste money and buy a fifth set. Some clacking was heard and Sayo looked up. Her face began to become tomato red. It was just as, no more revealing than what Lisa has on.

“This one is special.”

“H-how s-so?”

“It’s for our private time.”

“Huh?”

“Mouuuuu, I don’t have to spell it to you Sayo. You know what I mean~.” Lisa smirks with an alluring gaze. Sayo takes a big gulp, thinking up the only possible reason she could think of.

“Y-you don’t mean?”

“It’ll fit you perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on a pairing that grows on me by the day. Roselia is the best with the best girls.


End file.
